


I hate you

by Wolfleap



Series: Dream Team One Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfleap/pseuds/Wolfleap
Summary: Sapnap takes his revenge on George for framing him and killing his horse.
Relationships: Nick | Sapnap/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820743
Comments: 11
Kudos: 394





	I hate you

Sapnap pushes George against the wall of their shared house, caging him in with his hand next to his head. He presses his lips aggressively against George’s. 

They break apart, both glaring angrily at each other and panting. 

“Fuck you,” George grits at him. 

“No, I’m going to fuck _you_ ,” Sapnap growls. 

George tries to push him away but Sapnap was able to pin him back against the wall with his height. 

George has done a shit ton of things to make Sapnap angry. Calling him “snapmap” for one, then _killing_ his horse and getting him killed in the trial. 

Using one hand, Sapnap pins both of George’s wrists above his head. His free hand roams underneath George’s blue shirt. George bites his lips, trying to hold back a moan when Sapnap’s fingers graze over his nipples. 

But George couldn’t keep in his moan when the other black haired male started playing with one of his nipples, pinching and twisting. 

Sapnap laughs. “Who knew you were so sensitive here,” he pinches one of his hardened buds harshly, causing George to cry out. “You’re such a pain slut.” 

Then his hand trails downwards to George’s half hard dick. 

“Do you like this?” Sapnap says in a husky voice, whispering in his ear. “Being touched by someone you hate?” 

George shook his head but Sapnap knew that his body didn't lie. He gropes his crotch, playing and teasing George until he lets out a series of moans. He was now fully hard. 

Sapnap roughly pulls George away from the wall and pushes him onto the bed a few meters away. George lands on his front and Sapnap removes his head band ribbon, letting his hair fall messily in front of his eyes, to tie the other’s hands behind him. George turns back angrily at him only to be met by fingers. 

Sapnap looks coldy at him. “Suck, or you’ll face the consequences later.” 

Blushing and embarrassed, George took the fingers into his mouth, making sure to coat it sufficiently. He really wanted to crunch down onto his fingers, possibly making him bleed or at best, breaking a bone. But George knew Sapnap was going to fuck him either way and he had places to go tomorrow. 

Suddenly, Sapnap removes his fingers, breaking the thin trail of saliva that connected George’s mouth with said fingers. He pushes George forward onto the side of his face and pulls George’s pants down.

“Raise your ass and spread your legs,” he demanded. 

Humiliatingly, George does, propping himself onto his knees and spreading his legs only slightly. Sapnap cocks an eyebrow but doesn't care. Immediately, he shoves two fingers in and George cries in shock and pain. George knew he had coated his fingers with as much spit as he could but it certainly didn’t feel like it. 

“Ah!” George gasps as Sapnap starts thrusting the two fingers slowly. “It hurts…” 

Sapnap ignores him and he starts scissoring the fingers, trying to stretch George. Although Sapnap’s angry at George, he still didn’t want to hurt his “friend”. They’ll get over their feud soon. 

After what Sapnap deemed enough, he inserts a third finger in. George grits his teeth at the pain of the stretch. Yet, he found himself growing harder than he already was. Maybe Sapnap was right, he _is_ a pain slut.

The fingers then disappear shortly after. George almost felt disappointed at the emptiness. But his disappointment didn’t last as it grew into fear when he felt the blunt tip of Sapnap’s cock pressing against his hole. Instinctively, he spreads his legs wider. 

“Sapnap, please,” George begs. “It’s gonna hurt.” 

“You deserve it,” Sapnap retorts. “For framing me and killing my horse.” 

At that, Sapnap gives one hard thrust, filling George to the brim. George cries out loudly in pain. Tears form in his eyes and threaten to fall at any moment. Sapnap groans at the tight heat. 

“You’re so- so fucking tight,” Sapnap grits out. 

George didn’t - couldn’t - respond to him, too focused on moaning to either the pain or pleasure, he wasn’t quite sure which. He felt so full, too full. Sapnap was so big.

After staying locked for some moments, Sapnap deemed that George had gotten used to the stretch and started slowly thrusting. 

Both pain and pleasure sparked and George could only make quiet gasps and moans at every movement. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. 

“Hnng-” Drool starts to dribble out from George’s mouth which was in a permanent “o” shape, staining the bedsheets underneath. “Sapnap- ah!” 

Sapnap starts to increase his speed, fucking him ruthlessly into the bed. His hands dig into George’s hips. Sapnap pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into George, balls deep for every thrust. 

George began to feel more pleasure than pain as he got used to Sapnap’s size. It didn’t help that seemingly every other thrust, Sapnap would hit his prostate sharply. George starts to leak precum, which dripped onto the bed sheets below him. 

“You like this, George?” Sapnap grunts. 

George shakes his head, closing his eyes. But he really did like it. In fact, he loved it. The pain, the pleasure, the roughness of Sapnap. Maybe George pissed him off on purpose. Just so he could fuck him roughly at night. 

“Liar,” Sapnap laughs hoarsely. “Your body doesn’t lie.” 

“Ah- ngh... hng!” George sang beautifully for Sapnap. Sapnap felt himself getting close to his climax.

Suddenly George gives out a loud and long, sluttish cry, indicating his orgasm. George’s orgasm causes him to clench onto Sapnap’s cock. The sudden addition of pressure makes Sapnap moans with pleasure. After a few more hard thrusts, he pushes in deeply and cums into George’s ass. 

They stay locked like that for a few seconds before Sapnap pulls out, some cum following out as well, and undos the tie of George’s wrist. George rolls onto his side, panting with exhaustion. 

Sapnap grins. _Sorry George._ Even though he wasn’t sorry at all. Besides, George enjoyed this as well. 

Sapnap also rolls over to his side and pulls George close to him, hugging him from behind. He’s definitely getting slapped tomorrow but it didn’t matter. Both men were tired, so they didn’t care that they were sleeping on dirty sheets. 

“I hate you,” George says hoarsely. 

“I love you too, Georgie,” Sapnap murmurs quietly, a smirk still painted on his face.


End file.
